In a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, for the purposes of improving spectral efficiency and improving the data rates, system features based on W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) are maximized by adopting HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) and HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access). For this UMTS network, for the purposes of further increasing high-speed data rates, providing low delay and so on, long-term evolution (LTE) has been under study.
In a third-generation system, it is possible to achieve a transmission rate of maximum approximately 2 Mbps on the downlink by using a fixed band of approximately 5 MHz. Meanwhile, in a system of the LTE scheme, it is possible to achieve a transmission rate of about maximum 300 Mbps on the downlink and about 75 Mbps on the uplink by using a variable band which ranges from 1.4 MHz to 20 MHz. Furthermore, in the UMTS network, for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and higher speed, successor systems of LTE have been under study (for example, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A)). For example, regarding LTE-A, there is a plan to expand the 20-MHz maximum system band of LTE specification to approximately 100 MHz.
Also, in a system of the LTE scheme, a MIMO (Multi Input Multi Output) system is proposed (see, for example, non-patent literature 1), as a radio communication technique to transmit and receive data by a plurality of antennas and improve the data rate (spectral efficiency). In the MIMO system, a plurality of transmitting/receiving antennas are provided in the transmitter/receiver, so that different transmission information sequences are transmitted from different transmitting antennas, at the same time. On the other hand, the receiver, by taking advantage of the fact that fading variation is produced between transmitting/receiving antennas, and by separating and detecting the information sequences that have been transmitted from the transmitter at the same time, it is possible to increase the data rate.